halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joseph Staten
Halo3? Does anyone know why Joe Staten didn't write the storyline for Halo 3? :It's probably because of that that the Halo 3 story sucks. Baryon15 17:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::How does Halo 3's storyline suck?--User talk:Awesum Scrote 18:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Halo 3's storyline was considered the weakest in the Halo Trilogy as the game itself focused more on multiplayer than the campaign.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I haven't played Halo 2, and I haven't gotten around to Halo PC's campaign... But if Halo 3 had the weakest Campaign, then I'm gonna boot HPC up right now! ::::...Just have some things to check first. :P DavidJCobb 02:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, I just remembered. I have no speakers for my computer. D: DavidJCobb 02:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I thought Halo 2's story was considered the weakest. Well at least thats what I think.--User talk:Awesum Scrote 20:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Halo 2 has several plot-twists (not to mention one of greatest cliffhangers ending with a quote: "Sir, finishing this fight") and interesting themes as well as introducing major characters such as the Gravemind and some information on the Forerunners whereas Halo 3 only explores the history of the Forerunners. Here's what I suggest in order to find out which one has the best: Play all three games (through Easy difficulty) to understand the story and compare.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::My two cents. Halo 2 campaign was weak and lack any entertainment for me. But Halo 3 did gave me what I'd wanted and to fight on Earth Longer. But the game dialogue was weak.--JacktheBlack 20:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :In fact, according to Urk, Staten did write Halo 3. But i agree that its story was the weakest; Despite the interesting story in the Terminals, the main story was too simplistic, likely because it was targeted to a wider audience, including newcomers who hadn't played the earlier Halo games. --Jugus 20:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::As for your latter point, Jugus... If it weren't for that, I wouldn't even be here :P DavidJCobb 02:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) In terms of my personal opinions, I believe that Halo 2 had the better storyline, but was let down by the poor execution of it. Its story was masterful - the beginnings of the Great Schism, the impending fall of Earth, the revelation of the Ark - half of the events in Halo 3 were meant to be a part of Halo 2. But it was let down by several factors - unbalanced weapons, poor AI for the Brutes, glitches, and having the last few levels of the game cut leaving us with a cliffhanger. Halo 3, on the other hand, is presented beautifully. Most of the gameplay is excellent, and the balance has certainly been fixed. But the story feels forced to me - like they set out to make the token Halo 3 sequel. There wasn't very much that wasn't expected, or that pushed boundaries. It wasn't a problem with the presentation, or quality - it was the core idea that was the problem. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 00:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Halo 2's storyline is to fast for my liking. It introduced two brilliant characters Thel Vadam and the Gravemind badly through eight minute cinematics. But it does introduce the most content to the Halo Universe than any other Halo games. I think Halo 1 and 3's storylines are much better in my opinion. Don't get me wrong I still really like Halo 2's plot. I just think of it's storyline as a fantastic direction/story told poorly throughout the campaign. I still wouldn't change it's story in any other way. --User talk:Awesum Scrote 00:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The new halo the return of reach Free rome help get the makers to see this post 12:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Shadow0987 Hi i have heard that you wont be making any more halo games and i was looking for more of a free game like doing stuff that you can not do in any of the other halos like driving phantoms scarabs and all that and also the new game should be based in reach but it has been taken over by the brutes and the unsc is now going to take back reach with the elites. the elites ask for help to take out the brutes on reach and there on there side once again so you play as a normal Spartan able to train up levels and ranks load outs so it stars as a Spartan like noble 6 but a little bit better trained Spartan that will star in reach in that desert land with jungle and tundra also a free Rome game and finding marines to help find weapons grenades ammo survival people to help and you have to walk run drive fly to the destination of the quests able to hijack phantoms find random scarabs blowing every thing up finding random caves animals. start off as a marine to odst to Spartan when die you go back to base and your in a bed in the hospital wing and then your ready to go back out and kill hundreds of brutes grunts ect.. so this game wont really be part of the halo time lone but all this is what people want and it would make the best 1013 2014 game ever made people love to explore find out stuff about halo love to fight, 1 person you must be think all this would not be able to fit on a CD so this game do not really need Xbox live because its just a fan special edition game and please kept the same graphic as halo 4 and please make the brutes look like on halo 4 in the video clip i hate the halo reach brutes no offence i like scary thing all this in a game would create and brand new way to play and this game would make lot of money also add terminal about halo game and able to find out new thing about halo like y the elites attack earth how the flood were created so also I loved the halo games. 5 the return to reach5 the battle ageist reach 5 the fight for reach credit's I don't care if you [makers of halo or 343] don't or do put my name or credits by me you don't have to give me any money or credit I just want to play this cool as game so I don't care if you say all the credits from you [makers of halo or 343]. I hop you read this thanks.